Preludio
by Akallabeth25
Summary: Lo que sucedió 12 horas antes del secuestro de Takada, entre Mello y su amigo Matt.
1. Chapter 1

**Preludio**

**M**ello colgó el teléfono, la información del SPK era increíblemente precisa y confirmaba sus sospechas, Near no podría hacerlo sin su ayuda, debía arriesgarse a que escribiesen su nombre y separar a Takada de la ecuación.

-Sólo yo puedo hacerlo…- exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Se quedó unos segundos así y suspirando se puso su chaqueta de cuero y tomó su casco, aún disponía de unas diez u doce horas antes de llevar a cabo su plan.

**M**att se fumó su tercer cigarrillo, el aire estaba helado pero iba bien cubierto por su casaca, estaba nublado y amenazante, por esta vez no llevaba esas gafas por las cuales Mello se burlaba tan a menudo. Su línea de sucesión era la tercera después de Mello, aunque considerando que él y Near razonaban bien juntos, a pesar de detestarse, podía decirse que su lugar era el segundo. Ya no ansiaba ser tan brillante como L o calculador como Near. Sonrió mientras unas chicas vestidas de escolares lo miraban, esa etapa de celos por las habilidades ajenas había pasado.

Un bocinazo lo volvió a la realidad, Mello, enfundado en su típica ropa negra, lo esperaba con impaciencia. Sin soltar el cigarrillo miró una vez más a las muchachas y caminó lentamente hacia él, podía verse a si mismo reflejado en el casco de su compañero.

- He estado vigilando la estación…- comenzó.

Mello echó una ojeada al imponente edificio que sobresalía unos metros más allá, los admiradores y detractores de Kira no descansaban ni siquiera en las noches.

-Sube, merecemos un receso.

Por primera vez Matt quedó aturdido, el cigarrillo cayó al suelo y, casi pensó que Mello podía estar siendo controlado por Kira.

- Vamos, sube – Impacientándose su amigo le tendió un casco.

Poniéndose el casco se instaló en la motocicleta, sus manos rodearon la cintura de su compañero de infancia y, lo estrechó con fuerza, de las pocas personas que conocía en el mundo, se alegraba de su intermitente compañía.

Avanzaron sin interrupciones entre el tráfico, zigzagueando peligrosamente entre los automóviles, Mello tomó una vía que los llevaría a las afueras de Tokyo. La luna llena alumbraba cuando llegaron a una hermosa zona, Matt observaba intrigado, Mello había escogido un lugar bastante alejado del entorno que vigilaban.

Éste detuvo la moto, Matt se quitó el casco y estiró las piernas.

-¿Qué lugar es este?.

-Se llama Kamakura…originalmente era una aldea de pescadores, hoy es un pueblo lleno de templos shinto y budistas. Es famosa por tener el segundo Buda más grande de Japón.

-Es hermoso – Los ojos verdes de Matt se fijaron en los extensos bosques y las maravillosas montañas, sin duda en ese lugar, casi podrían olvidarse de la existencia de la Death Note - Es increíble que aún exista un lugar así.

Mello asintió.

- Hay un lugar donde podemos hospedarnos, está detrás del bosque, junto a la montaña.

Mello iba a subir otra vez a la motocicleta pero Matt lo tomó por la muñeca.

-Espera¿Estás bien?.

Se miraron unos segundos.

- Si, anda, vamos.

Matt frunció el ceño, llevarle la contraria no lo conduciría a ninguna parte. Más tarde averiguaría qué era lo que preocupaba a su compañero. Mello hizo andar la motocicleta y girándose un poco susurró:

- Mi informante del SPK se comunicó conmigo al hotel, nuestras sospechas están confirmadas y sólo debemos llevar nuestro plan a cabo, pero…es posible que ninguno de los dos salga con vida.

-Entiendo – Matt buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un encendedor. – Eso no nos ha detenido antes, tú has tu parte y yo cumpliré con la mía.

La resolución y seguridad que siempre mostraba Mello parecía haberse esfumado, la moto avanzaba lentamente, a esa hora los pobladores regresaban de orar en los principales templos y nadie repararía en esos dos extranjeros. Apenas llegaron a la cabaña, Mello empujó la motocicleta hasta un pequeño garage y Matt lo esperó, terminándose su cigarrillo, sin duda el lugar era un paraíso pero dudaba que pudiese quedarse ahí eternamente sin poder conducir a toda velocidad o jugar videojuegos.

El lugar era espacioso, Mello se agachó a encender la chimenea.

"Estás demasiado callado…¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?" pensó Matt apoyando ambas manos en sus piernas.

Mello observó las pequeñas chispas de fuego hasta que se convirtieron en una gran llamarada que alumbró su bien parecido rostro, la cicatriz la había aceptado como una probabilidad en su riesgosa conducta, pero ahora todo era distinto. Observó de reojo a Matt, el cual parecía dormitar, acercándose a él se le quedó viendo de pie.

-Estás extraño, este lugar tan tranquilo, este silencio y, en especial tu rostro. ¿Me dirás de una vez que es lo que sucede o tendré que adivinarlo?.

El chico rubio se sobresaltó, su amigo alargó un brazo y lo sujetó con fuerza. Se enfrentaron con la mirada hasta que Mello sonrió y acarició el rostro de Matt. La última vez que se habían visto en un hospital de usa, había sido una breve y fugaz visita de Matt, de hecho, ni siquiera habían hablado. Mello tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto por vendas, a través del cristal un leve golpe y unos cabellos rojos le habían dado fuerzas. Por eso, ahora que sentía la misma desesperación que cuando Roger les había anunciado la muerte de L, la presencia de Matt era lo único que podía confortarlo.

Matt sonrió también, conocía muy bien a su rubio y desquiciado amigo, estando a solas era la única ocasión en que abandonaban las actitudes frías y los cero cuestionamientos y se convertían en los dos jóvenes que eran. Sólo les separaba un año de edad, uno representaba la razón y el otro la fuerza para llevar sus cuestionados métodos a cabo, ninguno encajaba con Near y su casi gélida lógica, ambos habían admirado ciegamente a L y, jurado que si alguien podía resolver el caso de Kira, ese era él. Por ello ahora buscaban derrotar a Near y vengar la muerte de L.

- Mañana es un día crucial, tu informante nunca se equivoca y supongo es la misma mujer que usaste para entrar al cuartel del SPK. – susurró Matt. – Tú mismo dijiste que podíamos morir por eso, tal como L murió…-.

La mención de L sobresaltó a Mello, bajó lentamente la mano y las sostuvo ambas a los costados.

-Entonces es eso. – Matt lo tomó del rostro. – Tienes miedo de morir, estás cuestionándote, si lo haces Near llegará a Kira primero y todos estos años…¡No habrán servido de nada!.

Apartándose con brusquedad Mello exclamó:

- No…no es eso. No me compares con Near.¡No me llames cobarde! – resopló indignado y frunciendo el ceño agregó: - Cuando huí de Wammy's House quería encontrarme a mi mismo, quería aprender por mí mismo y ver el mundo, tocarlo y no sólo conocerlo a través de cuatro paredes.

- Y lo lograste…- Le interrumpió Matt apoyando el rostro en la palma de la mano.

- Si, lo logré…y mañana ya no podré experimentar más – Mello bajó la mirada y alzándola con resolución agregó: - Tú te encargarás de distraer a los guardias de Takada, yo me la llevaré y la tendré apartada. Ya lo acordamos con….-.

Matt se levantó y se situó frente a él.

- Distraer, despistar, ser el señuelo…Es más peligroso lo que tú harás, yo no tengo miedo de morir – sonrió – He vivido como he querido, he aprendido lo suficiente. Cambiamos de misión: yo secuestraré a Takada.

Mello se quedó boquiabierto, era la primera vez que Matt cuestionaba sus órdenes, la furia se acumuló en su interior. Miró el lugar, sintió el fuego crepitar a sus espaldas y vio en los ojos de su amigo un fuego que nunca antes había visto.

- No, ya está planeado.

Matt se mordió el labio, asintiendo sacó el arma que llevaba en su espalda y se puso metódicamente a limpiarla. No quería discutir pero suponía que acabarían discutiendo a gritos o liándose a golpes como tantas veces cuando niños. Mello lo dejó hacer, no acertaba a explicarle el verdadero motivo por su intranquilidad, caminó por el cuarto y procedió a calentar agua, tal vez un café les tranquilizara a ambos, era cierto que la misión era arriesgada pero no lo era más que otras que habían realizado juntos. Si salían vencedores Near tendría que tragarse sus innumerables críticas, si salían vencedores librarían el mundo de la peste de Kira.

El agua hirvió con rapidez, buscando un par de tazones y una cafetera preparó café y, en silencio le tendió una taza a Matt. Éste dejó de limpiar su arma y la tomó, también parecía mas tranquilo, bebiendo un sorbo lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?. – Matt lo escrutó con la mirada.

A su lado cabizbajo, Mello tardó en responder:

- A las 06:00 AM.

Quitándole el café Matt dejó ambos tazones sobre la mesa de noche y agachándose junto a Mello lo besó lentamente, sorprendido éste intentó resistirse pero el sabor de sus labios mezclado con el del café hacían una mezcla perfecta.

- Ninguno morirá mañana…- susurró Matt empujándolo sobre la cama.

Mello respiró entrecortadamente, no tenía el valor para decirle que no le importaba morir, que lo que lo tenía así era el saber que quizás nunca más volverían a tener esa clase de momentos. Con el cabello enmarañado y comportándose dócilmente Matt supo que había acertado y, el miedo de Mello no tenía nada que ver con lo terrenal.

"Por fin enseñaste tu corazón…" pensó mirándolo con calidez y acariciando la cruz de plata que llevaba éste en el cuello, porque, a pesar de su ropa negra y la quemadura en su rostro, Mello seguía siendo un chiquillo adicto a los chocolates y a los desafíos.

Apoyando ambas manos en la cama, a sus costados Matt se inclinó a besarlo nuevamente y, cerrando los ojos, Mello lo atrajo acariciando su espalda y entregándose por completo. Nada quedaba de esa actitud fría, autosuficiente y cortante que usaba con los demás. Observaba la camiseta a rayas de su amigo, sus cabellos rojos y esos astutos ojos verdes que pasaban horas pendientes de un videojuego. Entreabrió sus labios mientras Matt besaba su cuello y, lentamente, en contraste con la urgencia de Mello, le desabrochaba la chaquetilla negra descorriendo el cierre y acariciando su piel pálida.

Ambos jadeaban, Mello quería poseerlo y disfrutar hasta el último segundo de la última noche que pasarían juntos, en cambio Matt quería hacer durar eternamente cada caricia y cada segundo, por eso, sólo pudo sonreír cuando Mello casi le arrancó la casaca y le sacó a tirones el poleron a rayas que era su vestimenta característica.

- Hoy no será…- balbuceó Matt.

- Sólo cállate – le interrumpió Mello sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y besándolo con fiereza, su melena rubia le caía sobre el rostro. Con su cuerpo presionaba el miembro de Matt y su lengua recorría ávida su pecho, sus manos le bajaban febriles por el abdomen dónde un par de balas habían dejado su huella y mirándolo, con la expresión de un diablillo exclamó:

-Hoy, quiero sentirte.

Matt alzó una ceja y en seguida se sumergió en la sensación más placentera, los brazos le temblaban y se dejó caer en la cama mientras su cerebro se disgregaba en un montón de partículas. No era la primera vez que tenía sexo pero ahora, al saber que era Mello quién estaba transmitiéndole toda clase de pulsaciones lo sumió en una casi perversa sensación de éxtasis. Ya no eran mujerzuelas o amantes ocasionales en distintos países del mundo, ya no era una búsqueda deportiva de sexo…ya no eran pálidas mujeres parecidas a Mello…Siempre las había buscado rubias, con melenas y ojos verdes. Las buscaba y las poseía antes de que hablasen y rompiesen el hechizo, luego se iba y aguardaba febril que su amigo le llamase o necesitase para lo que fuera.

Un torrente de sensaciones lo hizo murmurar algo, todo su ser temblaba y no cerró los ojos porque esta vez sí era Mello.

Lentamente éste se incorporó lamiéndose los labios y acostándose junto a él lo abrazó con fuerza. Matt le besó la frente, con sus piernas entrelazadas se quedaron recuperando el aliento, ninguno quería decir algo inapropiado.

- Siempre te he amado…desde que éramos unos crios jugando en los jardines de Wammy's House – susurró Matt mirándolo con amor. – Cuando te fuiste casi me rompiste el corazón y no dudé en seguirte, sin ti allí yo tampoco tenia nada más que hacer y sin embargo…- acarició los cabellos de Mello.

Éste posó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

- Sabía que irías conmigo, pero no podía arriesgarme a que ambos resultásemos más fáciles de seguir que estando separados. Pero siempre estuvimos en contacto y fuiste a verme al hospital, aunque no se cómo supiste que yo estaba allí.

- Fui por si alguien intentaba matarte al estar herido. – Mintió Matt, pues había sido el mismo quién lo había llevado, sabía que Near no intentaría nada en contra de Mello pero debía ponerlo a salvo de Kira.

Se quedaron callados nuevamente, Matt quería preguntarle detalles de la misión del día siguiente pero temía un arranque de agresividad de su amigo, para él era importante tenerlo ahí entre sus brazos, tan extrañamente sumiso y amoroso…tan diferente del que era siempre. Él también se sentía cambiado, a menudo daba la impresión que se tomaba la vida con ligereza y habitualmente era así, aplicaba la primera respuesta que se le venia a la mente y odiaba los lazos sentimentales pues se sentía atado.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Mello se incorporó y lo miró con algo de severidad.

Matt suspiró y lo atrajo.

- En que no quiero perderte, ahora que te he encontrado.

Unas inusitadas lágrimas rodaron por los ojos del rubio y poniéndose de pie se acomodó la ropa y, antes de salir ordenó:

- Déjame pensar…necesito unos minutos a solas.

Matt se incorporó extrañado y asintió, una vez que Mello salió, reparó en el lugar, los sofás eran cómodos y una gruesa alfombra amortiguaba los ruidos, la chimenea era sólida y el fuego casi se apagaba. Era un solo ambiente, la cama, un baño y una cocina perfectamente equipados. Caminando al baño abrió el grifo de agua caliente y quitándose los pantalones tocó el agua mientras su rostro se tornada triste…él también recordaba la época feliz de Wammy's House.

CONTINUARÁ…

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicos Inteligentes**

Near miraba su castillo de dados, era perfecto. Su computador personal estaba encendido y desde ahí recibía cada 10 minutos reportes de su escuadrón, al lado de este, había un pequeño celular y una montaña de juguetes tirados en la alfombra. Afuera, la luz del motel parpadeaba y se sentía un incesante caminar de tacones. Sin duda, el lugar no era el más apropiado para él y L jamás lo hubiese aprobado pero éste estaba muerto y su estadía en ese lugar, junto a la razón era algo que conocía sólo el.

Hacia tres horas que Halle le había informado que Mello había establecido nuevamente comunicación con ella, el plan de su compañero de infancia era arriesgado y, necesario pero…algo lo inquietaba, multitud de pensamientos se entre cruzaban en su cabeza ¿Sería el recuerdo de Mello?, su corazón se había acelerado cuando este, llevando a Halle de rehén había prácticamente irrumpido en su cuartel y sólo para llevarse su fotografía, la cual Matt le había tomado.

Matt era una espina en su corazón, en clases siempre tenía la respuesta pero era demasiado perezoso como para responder, sin duda que tenía mejores cosas que hacer como mirar embobado a Mello. Estaba seguro de que su amistad había influido en el odio que el ambicioso rubio le tenía, y, no sus críticas que consideraba constructivas.

El castillo seguía allí, intacto. Near rozó con su dedo índice la punta de una de las torres y, ejerciendo presión, empujó. Los dados rodaron de la mesa y llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada, estaba perturbado y su coraza se venía irremediablemente abajo. Tocándose un mechón de cabello se quedó meditando largamente y, al cabo de unos minutos abrió uno de los cajones y sacó dos fotografías, tras mirarlas las guardó en una carpeta y, salió en silencio del lugar.

Entre tanto Matt había terminado de ducharse, su mente estaba invadida por recuerdos de la niñez, en especial lo travieso y malcriado que era Mello y como sus cabellos rubios se asemejaban al sol, aún podía verlo corriendo por el enorme patio de Wammy's House, jugándole bromas pesadas a Near y a los demás chicos del lugar.

Poniéndose una toalla en la cintura salió del cuarto de baño, Mello estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, su expresión era inmutable y en una de sus manos sostenía un chocolate. Matt sonrió, su amigo no era el mismo sin un chocolate con él.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –.

Mello lo miró, tenía los ojos húmedos y las sombras ocultaban la quemadura en su rostro.

- Si…- murmuró secamente y volvió a mirar al frente.

Matt se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá, olía a almendras, de reojo Mello podía ver los reflejos de su piel. Se sentía turbado cada vez que se le acercaba, trató de ponerse de pie pero Matt le acarició los cabellos y tomándolo de la barbilla se inclinó suavemente para besarlo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y permanecieron así largamente hasta que Mello se apartó jadeante:

- Si seguimos así, más difícil será todo mañana. – refunfuñó.

-Jajajajaja – Matt se rió con ganas ante el asombro de su compañero.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?.

- Tú…- dijo éste aún riendo – Tanto temes morir que estás desperdiciando las últimas horas de vida en quejas, en lugar de estar disfrutándolas. ¿Qué diría Near si te viera así, o mejor aún, que diría L?.

Mello lo miró con furia.

-¡No me importa lo que él pueda decir! ¡Gracias a Kira, L perdió la vida y arriesgar la nuestra es lo menos que podemos hacer!.

Matt se puso serio.

- Vinimos aquí, me trajiste aquí horas antes de que secuestremos a la vocera de Kira…- se calmó y más pacientemente agregó: - ¿Crees que no sé que es lo que quieres realmente? – poniéndose de pie se desanudo la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo ante la mirada atónita de Mello.

- Matt…- exclamó éste poniéndose de pie.

- Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, cuentas conmigo y tú solo debes ordenar como haz hecho siempre, yo ejecutaré. Pero sabes que te amo, que siempre te he deseado…lo sabes y, nunca hablamos de eso…dormimos juntos innumerables veces pero nunca…nunca nos tocamos. Ahora que podríamos morir te lanzas a mis brazos y, sin embargo no dices lo que sientes, ni pides lo que quieres.

Mello lo observaba con la boca abierta, nunca había visto así a su amigo y ya no era el despreocupado Matt o el eterno jugador de videos, tampoco veía ahora al fanático de la comida chatarra, sin duda, en esos momentos parecía mayor de lo que era, más maduro y centrado.

Near bajó lentamente del automóvil, según el dispositivo que había escondido en el celular de Mello éste se encontraba aquí, pasó junto al garage y vio su motocicleta, el corazón le dio un vuelco y llegando hasta la puerta se dispuso a entrar.

Adentro, Mello agachó la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, el sentimiento era mutuo, siempre lo ha sido pero…yo quería ser como L y para eso tenía que dejar de lado lo que sintiera en mi corazón – rió – pero nunca lo conseguí, mis emociones nunca pude reprimirlas y ser tan frío como Near. Tu amistad era un tesoro que no quería mostrarle a nadie, aparte de L, tú has sido el único que ha tenido un lazo de afecto conmigo.

Matt puso las dos manos sobre sus hombros.

- Si supiera que no me amaras, no te forzaría a decirlo pero he visto tus ojos, te conozco demasiado y por eso se que es lo que te tiene así.

El rubio se miró las manos, esas manos no habían dudado en moverse y usar los procedimientos más brutales, ni tampoco empuñar las armas en esa larga búsqueda de sí mismo. La mafia había sido sólo un paso más en un camino que pronto llegaría a su fin, no temía ensuciárselas con sangre aunque, daba órdenes y jamás se equivocaba, para ingresar a la mafia había tenido que matar sin vacilaciones, torturar y, en ocasiones, usar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo para conseguir algo. Todo eso eran cosas que Matt no sabía y no quería que lo supiera.

-Temo perderte, no quiero que mueras. No somos sólo un par de amigos, yo…yo te amo. – balbuceó Mello.

Afuera, Near se quedó petrificado y la mano se le congeló en el gesto de tocar la puerta.

-Yo te amo también…si me quieres, sólo pídemelo. – susurró Matt en su oído.

Mello alzó la cabeza y tomándolo del cuello lo besó apasionadamente, ambos cayeron sobre el sofá en medio de besos y caricias.

Near apretaba los puños, inconscientemente se había acercado y podía verlos a través de la ventana y, no creía lo que veía. Algo en su interior pugnaba por gritar y detenerlos, siempre lo había sabido y por eso nunca pudo ganarse la amistad de Mello al cual consideraba un hermano, ahora sus sentimientos estaban claros y, deseaba ser Matt, estar en su lugar aunque tuviese que morir mañana. Conteniendo las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, se llevó una mano al rostro y sin vacilar llamó a la puerta.

De inmediato Matt y Mello se pusieron de pie y, mientras uno cogía la toalla el otro sacó un arma debajo del sofá y salió.

-Hola, Mello. – Near lo miraba sin que su desorden interno saliera a flote.

Mello miró extrañado a su rival y enseguida lo empujó dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – exclamó furioso.

Matt se adelantó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Saliste de tu escondite – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Near no manifestó ninguna emoción.

- Vengo a proponerles algo…- dijo y tendiéndoles la carpeta se sentó en el sofá junto al fuego.

Mello abrió la carpeta con impaciencia, en una de las fotografías se podía ver a Light Yagami y, en la otra a, Mail Jeevas.

- Son Yagami y Matt – susurró Mello.

Near asintió y Matt se acercó familiarmente a su compañero.

- Es una buena fotografía, no creí que también me hicieras seguir, Near – comentó mirándolo con sorna.

-Tú y Yagami se asemejan mucho…- Near miraba el cuerpo atlético de Matt, éste tenía una mano puesta en el hombro de Mello que estudiaba detenidamente ambas imágenes.

-Si, el parecido es evidente ¿Quieres que Matt suplante a Yagami?, es peligroso e innecesario. – Mello lo miró con acritud.

Near acarició un mechón de sus cabellos, si conseguía separarlos, quizás tendría una oportunidad con Mello, la idea era tentadora y, por primera vez su lógica cedía a sus deseos carnales.

- Si, pienso que podríamos averiguar más si Matt se hiciera pasar por Light Yagami con Mikami y Misa, la cual está siendo vigilada por ti. Para ello Matt tendría que copiar las actitudes de Yagami, su tono de voz y parecerse lo más posible a él.

Mello y Matt se miraron, no parecía ser el mismo Near ¿Por qué les proponía una suplantación sólo horas antes de algo tan decisivo como el secuestro de Takada?, algo no andaba bien.

- Podría hacerlo, hablar con la chica en el hotel, pero Mikami es más riesgoso, lo he estado vigilando y es un hombre muy rígido.

-Si, pero parece tener cierta adoración hacia Kira, lo cual te resultaría simple – Near sonrió por primera vez en la velada.

Se enfrentaron con la mirada, en ambos había burla, ironía y una gran antipatía.

"Mal nacido…-pensó Matt – Quieres usarme como cebo, o, bien quieres separarme de Mello justo ahora".

Mello había bajado la mirada, se debatía entre lo fascinante de la idea, lo riesgoso y lo absurdo que podía ser. Sentándose enfrente de Near suspiró y con la misma frialdad con que siempre lo trataba exclamó:

- Si aceptáramos y, pospusiéramos en un par de días el secuestro de Takada. ¿Qué ganaríamos con ello? Si uno de los dos se da cuenta de que Matt no es Yagami y, alerta a éste: todo nuestro plan podría irse al demonio, Takada o Mikami podrían desaparecer y tendríamos el mismo fin que L.

-El secuestro de Takada es un riesgo mayor, quizás ese sea uno que pueda evitarse…no podemos permitirnos perderlos, a ninguno de los dos. – Near los miró a ambos.

"¿Estará realmente preocupado?" se preguntó Matt.

-Esa es decisión nuestra, Near. –Mello reflexionó.

Éste bajó la mirada, se veía tan pequeño y frágil en el sofá, por primera vez una luz aparecía en sus ojos grises y, le recordó al niño pretencioso que había sido en Wammy's House.

-Voy a vestirme…- susurró Matt y pasando junto a Near le puso una mano en el hombro – Si lo amas, díselo – susurró quedamente y, alzando la voz exclamó con aire despreocupado:- Deberíamos considerar su plan, puede que hayan cabos sueltos que no hemos atado.

Mello lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta de la habituación, tomando la barra de chocolate comió un trozo y masculló:

- No se como nos encontraste pero esto es demasiado, tu plan es innecesario y no nos conducirá a nada, no pondré a Matt en ese riesgo sólo para que tú aclares dudas, yo no tengo ninguna: Yagami es Kira y esa mujer estúpida es el segundo Kira.

-¿Temes que Matt falle o se involucre con esa mujer? – replicó suavemente Near.

-Matt nunca falla, es el mejor. – Mello lo taladró con la mirada.

Near asintió, él también lo sabía, uno de los grandes talentos de Matt era que podía hacerse pasar por cualquiera, su capacidad histriónica y actoral eran enormes. Cuando niños, él se encargaba de representar y dirigir pequeñas obras teatrales con las cuales divertían a sus compañeros. Admiraba el carisma y la chispa que atraían a Mello como una abeja a la miel.

"¿Tanto me odias" – pensó dolido y recordó las inquietante escena de ambos besa´ndose y acariciándose en el sofá.

Near se puso de pie y, tambaleándose ligeramente avanzó hasta él, una vez ahí le puso ambas manos en el rostro y abrazándolo con fuerza susurró:

- No te dejaré morir, Mello y haré lo que sea para detenerte.

Mello abrió los ojos, se quedó pasmado hasta que sintió sus labios contra los suyos.

En la habitación Matt se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta, el corazón le latía con fuerza, por fin Near se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos y, sólo se preguntaba si el odio acérrimo que Mello le tenía no escondía también un profundo amor. Ya no le quedaban fichas que jugar, miró su reloj, eran las 23: 25 pm. Las horas se acortaban, excepto si aceptaba hacerse pasar por Yagami.

Continuará…

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Proposiciones**

Mello sopesó en segundos las implicaciones de ese beso de Near, mantuvo los suyos apretados y, lentamente apartó el rostro, era una locura encontrarse en semejante posición sólo horas antes de haber decidido que daría su vida para atrapar a Yagami.

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar, Nate.

Near se apartó y se sentó en la alfombra derrotado. Mello lo miró con una extraña luz en los ojos y poniéndose de pie susurró:

- Iré a ver que decidió Matt.

En la habitación, Matt se dirigió a la cama y allí se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Las palabras que le había dirigido a Near instándolo a confesar sus sentimientos, habían sido solo una muestra de lo confiado que se sentía con respecto a Mello pero no deseaba encontrarse ahí, oírlos hablar, no quería enterarse de nada mas que no fuera saber de Kira. Su mente se encontraba inquieta, sus pensamientos pasaban demasiado rápido.

Matt era uno de los mas libres de Wammy's House, toda su personalidad y viveza se resumían en su forma de vestir. Sus ropas alocadas y originales contrastaban con la extrema formalidad de Near, Mello se le asemejaba a veces, con tenidas extravagantes pero se mantenía siempre fiel al negro como si deseara desaparecer en cualquier momento entre las sombras.

Pensar en Mello lo deprimió, calzándose los pantalones, buscó los cigarrillos en su chaqueta y abrió la ventana, con el encendedor en una y con la otra mano cubriendo el viento lo encontró Mello, acababa de entrar sigiloso y observaba su perfil recortado contra el paisaje.

-Algún día tendrás que dejar eso – caminando con aparente seguridad, se sentó en la cama, no quería que su amigo se percatara de que, los hechos, lo habían alterado.

Matt inhaló y exhaló suavemente, el cigarrillo lo relajaba y calmaba sus pensamientos.

-Cuanto tú dejes el chocolate – replicó sin mirarlo.

Mello se encogió de hombros, se veía preocupado y mucho menos frío de lo normal.

-¿Has pensado en la propuesta de Near?.

Su compañero frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios, lo miro con gélida tranquilidad.

-Si, lo he pensado…hay cierta similitud entre ambos.

- Las similitudes no son totalmente exactas, la mujer conoce bien a Yagami, si cometes un error podría costarnos todo.

Matt se removió inquieto y acercándose, se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Un error que nunca cometeré, como siempre – exhaló el humo directamente hacia su rostro, su compañero se apartó unos centímetros captando su molestia y exclamó:

-Eso quiere decir…que lo harás.

Aplastando el cigarrillo con la mano, en la mesita de noche, Matt susurró exasperado:

-Lo haré por nuestro bien, somos un equipo, lo haré para que encontremos la calma que tanto hemos anhelado y lo haré porque sabes que por ti estoy dispuesto a todo.

Mello lo miró y acercándose, ignorando completamente su enojo, dijo lentamente:

- ¿Y hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar con ello?.No lo haces por vengar a L, lo haces por mi…yo no quiero que lo hagas por mi.- lo miró con dureza – Y no lo harás, la mujer, por lo que sabemos no ha intimado con Yagami, así que tendrás que intimar con ella, llevarla a una situación en que sus defensas queden totalmente devastadas y revele todo lo que sabe.

Matt lo miró abriendo sus ojos verdes, sentado ahí, con restos del cigarrillo en su mano, sin ropa de la cintura para arriba, se veía endemoniadamente atractivo, con su aire de "no me importa nada" pese a que sus ojos lo decían todo. Mello sintió una cuchillada cada vez que pronunció las palabras y, aguardaba su respuesta.

-Lo hago por L también aunque no lo mencione…- sus palabras eran graves – Y yo decido por quién o qué hago las cosas, siempre las he hecho por ti y nunca te ha molestado, lo has ignorado o has disfrutado de ello como el perverso masoquista que eres. Ahora me pides que tenga sexo con la mujer de Yagami y no se te mueve ni un músculo…- rió – tu venganza esta destruyéndote y quieres arrastrarme.

Mello se puso de pie súbitamente y tomándolo del hombro exclamó con vehemencia:

-Es necesario, sólo tu puedes hacerlo y debes llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias…estamos tan cerca, Mail.

-¿Siempre lo supiste? ¿Por eso la engañaste? Para poder vigilarla y tenerla aislada, para usarme como peón en el momento preciso. Te felicito, es lo que L hubiera hecho, mover fichas sin importar nada más.

Matt se puso de pie y terminó de vestirse, dándole la espalda agregó:

- Quédate tranquilo, lo haré, en el avión estudiaré los movimientos de Yagami, cambiaré el color de mi cabello y mis ojos…ahora déjame solo, ve a atender a tu invitado.

Mello suspiró y cerró los ojos, se quedó tirado en la cama sopesando las palabras de Matt, tenia razón no dudaba en usar a quien fuera, incluso el mismo para estar mas cerca de su objetivo…así lo habían instruido desde niño, lo único que no habían podido cambiar era lo explosivo de su carácter. Sin embargo, no quería terminar de esa manera con Matt, pero tampoco sabia que decir sin que sonara vacío o falso.

- Son las 23:58 pm., solo quería saber que estabas dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no es necesario...Mentí…estaba probándote, ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar por la misión.

Matt se giró lentamente y asintió.

- Te conozco, pero eso es también un desafío para mi…por eso, lo haré, y tu tendrás que supervisar cada uno de mis movimientos, ahora ve y díselo a Near, si no resulta aun tenemos a Takada.

Mello se mordió los labios e iba a salir cuando sintió el atlético cuerpo de Matt detrás suyo, una oleada de excitación lo recorrió.

- Y recuerda que no soy ni tu mascota ni un peón en tu tablero de ajedrez.

Sin duda, ese día las cosas estaban dando giros inesperados, Mello sintió que era la tensión, de que el final estuviese tan próximo, lo que les hacia actuar a todos, incluyéndolo, de forma tan extraña. Near, Matt y él mismo sentían mas que nunca que L no estuviese allí, todos eran meras copias tratando de lograr lo que ni el mismo había podido.

- Ni él pudo hacerlo…- balbuceó.

Matt alzó una ceja y lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo.

-¿Hablas de L? porque siempre hablas de él, siempre recuerdas que esta es su venganza.

- Y cada vez que lo hago, tu cara cambia – afirmó Mello.

Ahora fue Matt quién palideció y desordenándose aun más el cabello, replicó:

- No tenemos tiempo para esto, es cierto, mi cara cambia porque tú eres mejor de lo que él era pero no quieres verlo, siempre recurres a sus recuerdos cuando no puedes solucionar algo por ti mismo.

Mello lo miró a los ojos:

- Te será fácil conquistar a Misa, ella es rubia como yo.

El golpe fue bajo y profundo, Matt respiró entrecortadamente, en ese momento sentía ganas de despedazarlo con sus propias manos, apretó los labios y exclamó:

- Tal vez sea mucho más fascinante que tú.

- Quizás, sólo vuelve para contarlo – Mello le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, apoyándose unos segundos en la puerta compuso en su rostro una máscara que, no delatara nada acerca de su discusión con Matt.

En la sala encontró a Near tal como lo había dejado, sentado en la alfombra mirando la chimenea, ya no era su amigo de infancia, era un completo extraño, casi un enemigo.

- Matt aceptó tu proposición, se hará pasar por Yagami.

Near pareció verlo a través de una bruma, la de sus propios recuerdos. Observó sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos demasiado penetrantes y la quemadura que le demostraba que era capaz de llegar hasta mucho más allá del límite para conseguir su meta.

- ¿Lo hizo por cuenta propia o tuviste que persuadirlo? – sentándose con la espalda recta le sonrió burlón.

"Te destrozaría a golpes" pensó Mello y, encogiéndose de hombros se sentó a su lado.

-Él lo decidió, no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero cada uno tiene ideas y motivaciones propias.

-Ah…entonces, ¿Él no es una especie de perro faldero?.

Mello negó con la cabeza, su compañero era astuto, quería hacerlo perder el control, enfadarse y romper el delgado muro que sujetaba sus emociones.

- Si tu propusiste el plan, debes tener un avión listo para llevar a Matt ¿no?, conociéndote como lo hago debes tener un plan B que no nos has dicho, en cambio yo si he cooperado contigo a través de Halle.

- Lo tengo todo dispuesto…Incluso puedes acompañarle.

Algo en su tono de voz lo puso sobre alerta, ¿Acaso todo seria una treta para alejarlos de Japón?,¿O era para probarlo, si resistía ver a Matt con la mujer?. Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando Matt salió de la habitación.

- Acabo de estudiar más a Yagami, sus movimientos, su voz, sólo me falta el cabello, lentillas y estar junto a la chica. – con despreocupación se sentó en el sofá.

Near se puso de pie y miró su reloj, eran las 00:30 am.

-Perfecto, les llevaré al aeropuerto.

-Nada de eso, iremos en moto y tú irás delante de nosotros. – Mello se incorporó y le hizo una imperceptible señal a Matt. Near salió de la cabaña y Matt tomó los cascos de ambos.

Viendo a Near alejarse, Mello tomó a Matt y lo besó apasionadamente, éste lo tomó por el talle y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras hundía sus labios en el cuello del rubio.

-Nuestra despedida tendrá que esperar – susurró Matt buscando sus labios.

Mello jadeó introduciendo la lengua en los suyos, por dios que lo deseaba pero debía dejarlo ir, se separaron con dificultad y tras reunir sus cosas subieron a la moto.

- ¿Están listos? – Near aguardaba en el auto.

- Si, sólo adelántate – respondió Mello.

Matt se puso el casco, le dolía dejar ese lugar tan hermoso pero también le apasionaba la misión que tenía entre manos, se situó tras de Mello y éste echó a andar el motor.

-Será un viaje corto al aeropuerto – le gritó Matt.

Mello no respondió, pisando el acelerador echó a andar tras el auto de Near, la luna era clara pero la cubrían unos nubarrones, la aldea estaba silenciosa y la vegetación era una inmensa pared verde, la calle tomaba dos direcciones y, fue aquí cuando Mello torció a la derecha mientras Near doblada a la izquierda.

- Sujétate – susurró ante la mirada atónita de Matt.

Éste estaba acostumbrado a las altas velocidades que Mello alcanzaba en su motocicleta, pero ahora parecía como si el diablo viniese pisándole los talones y, no aminoró la marcha hasta llegar a uno de los distritos mas peligrosos de Tokio, allí se detuvo y quitándose el casco le dijo por única respuesta:

- Near no se atreverá a venir aquí, aparecer en este lugar equivale a la muerte.

- Nunca ibas a dejarme ir ¿verdad? – molesto Matt se quitó el casco.

- Era una trampa, ignoro que demonios pretendía pero, tenía que ser creíble…Matt.

Sacando los cigarrillos buscó en vano un encendedor, el lugar era oscuro, el muelle se alzaba unos metros más allá y sólo les rodeaban unas bodegas y fábricas de mala muerte, reconoció ese territorio, era de los Yakuza.

- ¿Estaremos bien aquí? – maldijo entre dientes.

Mello esbozó una sonrisa y sacó un encendedor.

- Si, nadie nos molestará.

El doble sentido de la frase lo hizo reír, ambos rieron imaginando la frustración de su amigo de infancia al no encontrarlos. Mirando en derredor Mello caminó hasta una de las bodegas y, sacando unas llaves, abrió el portón y entró.

Matt revisó la moto minuciosamente, debía asegurarse que Near no los estuviese siguiendo, pero no halló nada y empujándola ingresó al lugar.

-Esta limpia – susurró con el rostro cubierto por unas manchas de grasa.

Mello asintió y quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios, lo aplastó con la punta de su bota, acercándose lo besó y fue llevándolo hacia un viejo jergón dónde ardía una lámpara de aceite.

- Tenemos algo pendiente…- susurró quitándose la ropa.

Matt iba a responder pero se vio empujado hasta el lecho, sentándose en sus piernas, Mello le desabotonó lentamente la camisa negra mientras presionaba su miembro con el suyo, tras lamer sus labios descendió por su pecho, deteniéndose en sus tetillas. Sus fuertes manos tenían al rubio por la cintura y bajaban por su espalda hasta comprimir sus nalgas, respiraban entrecortadamente y rápidamente Mello desabrochó sus jeans gastados acariciando su miembro, masajeándolo con suavidad.

-Mello…-jadeó Matt tirado en el lecho sintiendo como su miembro se humedecía, su cuerpo se estremeció pero se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos acariciando los rubios cabellos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones mas placenteras.

El rubio lamía su miembro con avidez, con sus manos sobre el abdomen de Matt, arañándolo suavemente con las uñas, entregado por completo a satisfacerlo hasta que su amigo explotó de placer.

-¿Habrías podido? – jadeó Mello besando su oído una vez hubo terminado.

-…- Matt lo miró en silencio y atrayéndolo hacia él lo puso bajo su cuerpo - ¿Te refieres a Misa? – Jadeó besándolo – Sabes bien que no, en mi mente siempre estás tú – sonrió acariciando sus tetillas – Mis manos tienen patente la suavidad de tu cuerpo – besó sus labios – El sabor de tus labios, el olor de tus cabellos.

Una expresión de triunfo iluminó las facciones de Mello, Matt también la vio y sonriendo entre dientes exclamó:

- Si, esta vez has ganado.

Besándolo casi con brutalidad, tomó sus muñecas y lo puso boca abajo en el jergón, acariciando su espalda y sus nalgas introdujo su miembro lentamente, sin prisas retardando el instante de la penetración.

- Cielo santo, Matt.- suplicó Mello ardientemente.

Sonriendo lo penetró con violencia, sin soltar sus muñecas. Mello jadeó y hundió el rostro deseando que ese momento fuera para siempre. Para Matt era la culminación de algo pacientemente esperado y quería alargarlo el mayor tiempo posible, jadeando de placer y dolor Mello miró su reloj, eran las 01:46 am. Quedaban menos horas para secuestrar a Takada.

El abrazo de Matt lo volvió a la realidad y se quedaron desnudos, abrazados esperando el instante en que ganarían la batalla intelectual con Near y, vengarían a su mentor asesinando a Kira.

- Es preciso matarlo…- la mirada de Mello se había suavizado.

- Solo así seremos libres y podremos irnos al infierno si nos place – agregó Matt.

-Si – Mello sacó un arma y se la tendió mirándolo largamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

8


	4. Misión

**Misión **

Matt la tomó y tras examinarla la dejó a un lado, por entre el tejado se veían destellos de luz y se oía el cantar de las aves marinas, la mañana había llegado, Mello estaba despierto a su lado, tan quieto que, por un momento se sintió solo y tuvo que mirarlo.

Éste dormía profundamente, su rostro se veía relajado y más bello al no estar maquinando nada en absoluto. Quiso tocarlo pero rompería ese instante, lentamente se incorporó con sumo cuidado, se vistió y guardó el arma en la parte de la espalda, se puso su típica chaqueta, y tomando su celular llamó a Near mientras salía del lugar.

-Near…-.

El chico de cabellos blancos se quedó pasmado al oír su voz, pero rápidamente susurró:

- ¿Llamas para saborear tu triunfo?.

- Podría ser – Matt se sentía incómodo, rara vez había hablado con él y su nivel de confianza era bastante menor de la que tenia con Mello. -¿Estás en el cuartel?, quiero decirte que seguiré con la misión, aceptaré el desafío de hacerme pasar por Yagami, nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

Sin decir más, ni esperar respuesta, cortó y lanzó una última mirada al lugar donde Mello había sido suyo…no sabía como se tomaría este su repentino cambio de planes, pero, debía hacerlo. Mientras caminaba para hallar un taxi, sacó su computadora portátil y examinó una vez más el rostro de Yagami, su forma de vestir y hablar.

Cuando Near llegó al aeropuerto, una hora después y aún molesto por la huida de Mello, no lo vio en ninguna parte y, creyendo que era otra tomadura de pelo de ambos jóvenes iba a marcharse cuando le tocaron discretamente el hombro. Alarmado se dio vuelta con rapidez y, ante sus ojos estaba, Yagami Light.

- Te ves igual, L nunca exageró acerca de tus condiciones – exclamó enroscándose un mechón de cabello en el dedo.

Matt sonrió brevemente, se sentía incómodo tan lejos del refugio que era su cuarto de hotel y sin su ropa característica. Además siempre estaba el problema de que Mello adivinara sus intenciones y tratara de detenerlo.

- Tu has hablado con él – murmuró - ¿mi tono de voz es el mismo?.

Near asintió, y lo miró de pies a cabeza, con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata era la imagen misma de Yagami, según le constaba en las fotos de los archivos y tras varios seguimientos hechos al inescrupuloso y terrible muchacho. Sus cabellos eran idénticos, los de Matt aún estaban húmedos y sus ojos verdes ahora se veían diferentes con lentillas de contacto, su amigo de infancia lo miraba con seriedad y Near sintió miedo, una extraña sensación que le produjo escalofríos como si, en cualquier momento, Matt pudiese convertirse en él mismo quitándole su identidad.

-Es intimidante ¿No?, la capacidad de ser otra persona en minutos o tener la sensación de que estás frente a un espejo – sonrió y se puso unas gafas negras – Es otra de mis habilidades y, hace falta mucha confianza en si mismo para no sentir temor.

- Confianza que a Mello le sobra…Me extraña que no esté aquí para desearte suerte.

Las personas pasaban alrededor, ocupadas en sus pensamientos, miserias y alegrías, por los parlantes llamaban a los pasajeros de los distintos destinos y nadie reparaba en ellos, eran sólo dos chicos hablando.

Matt se acercó a Near hasta cubrirlo con su sombra, lo miró por entre las gafas y dijo:

- Mello no está de acuerdo con esto…será completamente tuyo por un par de días o lo que duré la misión, trataré de hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible y, Near – acentuó sus palabras: - Ni te atrevas a tocarlo.

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano le quitó los papeles necesarios para abordar y no tener complicaciones y se alejó, dejando a quién se creía digno sucesor de L, completamente helado.

- Mal nacido…- farfulló viéndolo entrar a la zona de despegue – Ya veremos quién gana.

Mello despertó por un rayo de sol que caía directamente sobre su cara, alarmado miró su reloj y lanzó una maldición, eran las 08:45 am. , mirando de un lado a otro buscó a Matt y se encontró completamente solo.

- Maldito seas…maldito seas – exclamó poniéndose sus jeans negros.

No necesitaba adivinar adonde podía haber ido, buscando el celular entre sus ropas marcó varias veces su número y sólo le respondió la irritante melodía del buzón de voz, no quería llamar a Near pero sabía que él estaba detrás. De mala gana terminó de vestirse y cogiendo la moto decidió volver al hotel.

"No era necesario, de ningún, modo" pensaba mientras sorteaba los automóviles evitando por centímetros un accidente, el casco relucía bajo el sol y, ni todo el bullicio de las autopistas y calles de Tokio lograban quitarle la sensación de soledad que sentía al no tenerlo al lado, en ese estado anímico llegó al hotel donde se hospedaban, casi se estrelló en los estacionamientos y, a empellones, se abrió paso entre la atestada entrada, aún iba rumiando su descontento cuando una voz conocida le habló.

- Olvidaste tomar precauciones, Mello.

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, giró y tomando a su interlocutor de la camisa lo arrastró hasta el ascensor y, sin dejar subir a nadie más llegaron hasta el piso número 15, dónde a empujones lo sacó de ahí ante la mirada atónita de las mucamas que estaban acostumbradas a la frialdad de aquel chico de cabellos rubios.

Haciendo girar la llave lo lanzó adentro y cerrando con estrépito, puso ambas manos en los costados y exclamó:

- Este era tu plan desde un principio…separarnos y tentar a Matt con algo que no podría negarse a hacer, por amor propio ¿No es así, Near?

Sobándose un brazo, lo miró con el último resquicio de frialdad que le quedaba y, jadeando, contestó:

- Atrapar a Kira es nuestra misión, no distraernos…- iba a continuar pero el rubio lo interrumpió casi a gritos.

- ¿Distraernos? ¡Me fui de Wammy's House para lograrlo, he estado todos estos años en lugares que ni te imaginas! Matt no es una distracción, él es quién nos sigue y ¡Tú me hablas de distraerme! ¡Tú que fuiste hasta nuestro refugio ¿Para qué?! ¿En dónde está tu frialdad, tu compromiso?.

Near retrocedió ante esa sarta de acusaciones, le costaba mantenerse impasible con Mello y sólo quería que se callara, que dejara de verlo como si fueran enemigos…el juego había sobrepasado los límites, la competencia por ser el mejor estaba agotándolo.

Miró a Mello, seguía fuera de sí y, en lugar de responder, de darle una razón que fuera clara para ambos, se abalanzó hacía él y, derribándolo en la alfombra comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente. La ira de Mello se diluyó como el agua, nunca esperó eso…sabía que Near sentía algo por él antes de que fuera a interrumpir su idilio con Matt, pero nunca imaginó que intentara algo más que besarlo, sin embargo, ahora sentía sus labios húmedos en su cuello, en el cierre de la chaqueta que iba bajándole rápidamente.

-Me preguntas por qué…tú sabes por qué, sabes lo que provocas, lo que yo siento y, frente a ti no puedo ser yo mismo, Te amo, Mello.

Tenía su cara frente a la suya, sus cabellos blancos tan extrañamente suaves y su mirada, sus ojos que brillaban con luz propia. Near no estaba frente a él, o sobre él, mejor dicho, era Nate, el chico con el cual compartió en su niñez. Verlo así, lo desarmó por completo, todos los recuerdos afloraron en segundos y, extrañamente, no se atrevió a rechazarlo esta vez.

Lo besó lentamente, no era primera vez que lo hacia por compasión o simplemente sin sentir nada, en sus duros años, cuando luchaba para abrirse paso en la mafia, su imagen andrógina que complementaba con tenidas extravagantes, sus cabellos rubios y el extraño efecto que ejercía en ambos sexos lo había llevado muchas veces a situaciones límite en dónde el sexo y la belleza eran poder, un poder que necesitaba sentir, tener y ejercer.

Near acariciaba su abdomen, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante sus estímulos, era algo natural y parte de sus habilidades…recordó cuanto reían junto a Matt haciendo el conteo de sus debilidades y fortalezas. Ya habían pasado varias horas y, él debía estar con ella.

En una oculta parte de si mismo, imaginó a Matt llegando al piso de la chica, siendo recibido por Amane Misa, los imaginó desnudos haciendo el amor en la cama del hotel y apretó los dientes.

- Nate…- susurró.

Al oír su nombre, que nunca nadie había pronunciado asi en años, Near comprendió lo que había estado a punto de hacer… ¿Era tan violento su deseo por amarlo o que lo amara?, avergonzado se apartó de él y, se quedó sentado como un niño que no tiene adonde ir, Mello lo abrazó y besó sus cabellos, se sentía mal por provocarlo, sabiendo que para Near no era un juego.

- Lo siento…- Near lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Puedes quedarte, hasta que Matt regrese – su tono de voz era cálido, el mismo que usaba con Matt.

Near asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie, Mello tomó el celular y marcó una vez más el número de su compañero.

Matt llegaba ya al lugar dónde la SPK tenía a Mogi y a Amane Misa, sabía que el policía se sorprendería al verlo pero, contaba con que Near le hubiera puesto sobre aviso acerca de su visita, en cierta forma, le encontraba razón a Mello acerca de la inutilidad de esa misión pero, lo mejor era no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Su celular sonó insistentemente, sin mirar quién llamaba, contestó.

- ¿Ya estás con ella? – La voz de Mello denotaba la furia que éste debía sentir.

- No…acabo de llegar – Matt prefirió mostrarse cauto.

- No te será difícil hacerlo, es rubia como yo.

- No, no será fácil pero tampoco difícil, cerraré los ojos e imaginaré que eres tú – respondió usando el mismo tono glacial.

En el cuarto de hotel, Near lo vio aplastar sus gafas con una sola mano.

- Sabes que estaré vigilándote, hay cámaras en todo el lugar…Buena suerte, Mail. – Mello iba a colgar pero Matt exclamó:

- Espera…espera, no cortes ¿olvidas que tu mismo me lo pediste? No eres tú quién tendrá que intimar con ella, no eres tú quién se siente roto con esta misión y, no eres tú quién está podidamente enamorado. – acentuó las últimas palabras alzando la voz, tras mirar alrededor respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura.

Mello se quedó con los fragmentos de lo que habían sido sus gafas en la mano, permaneció en silencio por un breve lapso de tiempo, el corazón le latía apresuradamente en el pecho.

- Dijiste…dijiste enamorado – susurró – ¡Maldito desgraciado, te fuiste sin decir adiós, sin avisar y ahora tendré que verte a través de una pantalla! ¡Con ella! ¡Te mataré cuando regreses! – gritó sin poder contenerse.

Matt cerró los ojos.

- Es parte del plan, mientras más pronto lo haga estaré allá…para lo que quieras hacer conmigo. No dejaré de hacerlo, es mi misión – sonrió – Una que sólo yo puedo llevar a cabo.

Mello se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Bien, hazlo…es tu plan, tu misión, tu logro. Near está aquí conmigo.

Comprendiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras, el ex chico pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza.

- Dale saludos de mi parte. – Sin decir más, Matt cortó e ingresó al hotel.

Near se acercó a Mello, el cual dejó el celular a un lado.

- Ya está adentro.

- Lo sé…- exclamó sin mirarlo.

Las siguientes horas iban a ser las más difíciles de su existencia.

Near observó en la pantalla portátil, Matt o mejor dicho, Light estaba hablando con la recepcionista. Mello se sentó en un sofá y cogiendo una barra de chocolate comió sin pronunciar palabra, la cámara siguió al falso Kira por el ascensor y por el pasillo, no podía negar que Matt no era Matt en esos momentos, nada encontraba de los gestos típicos de éste y, le hacia una falta terrible.

Los dos siguieron con la mirada y, todo sucedió tal cual lo habían previsto, Amane Misa se lanzó a los brazos de Light y, Mello cerró los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
